Tea in Boston
by Linnath
Summary: Deaf old women, boring parties, and treason. All in a days work for this British Major. My sister wrote this. Short and interesting. Read it!


_Hi! This is Eleiel! My sister is letting me post my stories under her name 'cause I don't have my own account. I wrote this one for school, and can claim every character as my own. So no stealing! hehe. Just kidding. You can steal these nameless people if you really want to._

_So anyway, this is about a British officer at the time of the Boston Tea Party. I got a good grade on it, but tell me what you think!_

**

* * *

**

**The Boston Tea Party**

I hate parties of state, I always have, but this one is by far the worst. Is It it was 1773 and all New England was in an uproar, except for one deaf old woman. And I had to be shoved off into a corner with her while all younger officers danced with those butterfly women. I don't didn't know whether to be glad I do did not have to pretend to enjoy their flighty conversation, or to mourn that I have had to spend the night shouting down the ear of this abhorrent1 woman.

"They mix their tea with salt water? How very curious, it is hard to believe that they came from England, as you have Major."

"No, madam," I bellowed, "they did not drink the tea, they ruined it."

"Well, of course it would be ruined, if they used water from the harbor. I do hope they boiled it first, you never know what is in foreign water." Her voice was like an out of tune violin, playing in the highest note possible. If my hearing didn't start failing soon, I would be surprised.

"They dressed up as Indians and stormed the ship carrying the tea and threw it over board."

"Oh!" the lady gasped, pressing her generously proportioned hands against her heart, "the Indians threw the sailors over board! How tragic, I hope no one was drowned."

_Monotonous, dolt, thick headed, short sighted_, I thought furiously at her.

"No, they dumped the_ tea _over board_."_

"Oh, well that is what you get when you send a savage to do that type of work. They have no appreciation for the finer points of life. Wasting the tea, lummoxes. "

"Madam, you misunderstand. The _Boston colonists dressed up_ as Indians and threw the tea over board."

"The Boston Colonists are becoming Indians! Lord, save us! Major you had best send some of your men over there to keep them in order."

"I already have Madam." I shouted as coldly as I could "Now if you will excuse me, I must pay my regards to Lady Wellington." She bobbed her fatuous head, with its ridiculous cap at me as I rose and bowed to her.

Some time later I passed her corner again, and saw that she had caught another unfortunate bugger and had entangled him within her web of misunderstanding. I was cooled down enough to look on it as rather funny, but not so much as to be unsympathetic to the boy. I saw no way to get him out of her clutches without endangering myself, yet. So I passed on and went to the terrace, which was virtually empty, to plan the sorte. But my mind went to the Boston Tea Party. I, myself was partly in mind with what had happened, they are British citizens as much as I am, and so deserve the same rights. But Still throwing the tea over board is going too far. Especially tea their mother country had bought and not themselves.

I had known conditions were bad for the colonists, especially in the Boston area. Indian massacres, floods, and now that most trading ships had been cut off it would only get worse. There was a Shortage shortage of supplies, and therefore illnesses with out medicine. There would be a war. The stamp act had started the idea, theand the Tea Party had practically finished it. All that they needed was some violent movement to be made upon them, some excuse. They wanted rights, sometimes more rights than an ordinary English man, like me, like I had. And they would fight for it, to the death. Well, let them fight! With any luck they would win, and we would be done with the troublesome people.

As fresh air did not seem to help me think of a plan of action, I went back inside. I stationed myself close, but not too close to the old lady and her victim. Their conversation drifted over to me as I tried to sip my wine inconspicuously.

"But what did King George ever do for me?"

"He opened up the land for you, young man and made it possible to live here."

"My fathers cleared the land, they built the towns, and now the Crown just wants to step in and take the profits? Does that not seeam unfair to you Madam?"

"Your father built the town? Oh my, that must have been a lot of work, it is so large! But King George sent you over here, and gave your father the means to build the town. Does he not deserve some of the profits?"

"He already has the taxes for most things,things; does he need to raise the price for tea?"

"Young man, he did not really raise the price. You see, he lowered the actual price but added some taxes. So it really costs the same as it did before."

"He tried to fool us into buying more of it. We are not simple as that. He is treating us as less than we are; subjects of the King. We deserve the same rights British citizens enjoy."

"What do they have that we don't?"

"They have a voice in Parliament. They did not have to suffer the indignation of this foolish tax."

"Suffer Indignation, my boy, posh! At last the Crown is taking more notice of us. Other than emptying the debtorsdebtor's prison into this land."

"If this is the kind of attention he gives us, I would rather have been ignored."

"Pish-posh, boy. ! If the King ignored us, where would we be then, eh? We cannot rule this country by our selves."

"We cannot? I would like to see."

At this point I knew I had to step in, before the lad got too treasonous.

"Ah, young man I have been looking for you. Pardon me madam, but I have a need to speak to him, if you don't mind."

She bobbed again "Of course not sir. I do not hoard my entertainment. It has been _very_ entertaining young man, thank you." The lad bowed, rather stiffly and moved away with me.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, sir?" he said, still a little stiff.

"Yes boy. I over heard you conversation with the old woman. You said some rather treasonous things boy."

"I meant them,them; I will not take back my words."

"I did not expect you to. I just want to warn you to be careful to whom you say such things, not all are as sympathetic as I."

The boy drew him self up, looked me straight in the eye and said in a voice that was quiet, but full of conviction, "It is time for the crown to take notice of us for what we are. I will not be silenced."

God help the British! With the strength of will here, we may find it very hard to break them.

* * *

_Whats your opinion? Sorry that it doesnt really have anything to do with Patriot: I just didn't know here else to put it._


End file.
